


Speaking French

by wolfstsrshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff ish, Hogwarts, M/M, Oneshot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstsrshipper/pseuds/wolfstsrshipper
Summary: Sirius fakes not knowing French to annoy Remus. One night, Sirius is half asleep and curled up on the couch with Remus when he finally finds out he can speak it perfectly.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	Speaking French

**i apologize in advance for my cringy French, im just learning and Google sometimes isnt a big help**

i **got this idea from Instagram, and it was a screenshot from another media, i think Tumblr, but i wanted to write a full oneshot on it, but all credit goes to _irrationalwitch_!**

Sirius hated everything about his family, including the strings that came with it. There were two exceptions to this, however. One was he could play the piano beautifully, something he learned Remus absolutely loved. Sometimes, when Sirius got too stressed, he would disappear to the room of requirement and play late into the night. A lot of times, Remus would tag along and sit next to him, an arm snaked around the other boy's waist, eyes closed and head resting on Sirius's shoulder.

The other was the fact that he knew several languages. English, French, Spanish, and just enough German to get around. Of course, no one knew this. Other people knew that The Moste Ancient and Noble House of Black spoke several languages, but no one had actually taken the time to think about it applying to Sirius, since he was the white sheep. Gryffindor, disowned, and living with the Potters.

It always came in handy when he had to talk to someone in private, so no one would eavesdrop. Also when he met lost tourists. In such a small continent with so many languages, they could speak anything. It also meant that he didn't have to take the French or Latin classes that Hogwarts provided. All he had to do was go to McGonagall and test out of them.

Remus, however, only knew English, and a few words in Spanish, so it was _hilarious_ to see him work out how to say things and how to string together sentences in the new language, oftentimes mispronouncing or saying something rather vulgar. It was these times Sirius found it hardest to remain quiet.

And besides, how could he give up the opportunity to watch Remus cringe and sigh with annoyance when Sirius purposely botched his French.

"Bon-sewar! Jeh-em-apple Sirius! Ee Tway?"

"Sirius It's... never mind."

"What? My French is pear-fate." Yet again, Remus had cringed, sighed, and walked away.

It had been about three months of this. Remus gave up trying not even two weeks into it.

One evening, past midnight, Sirius and Remus were spread out on the couch. Sirius was curled into Remus's chest, and Remus was pushed up against the back of the couch, one hand extended to hold his book out and the other wrapped around Sirius's waist. The fire was warm on Sirius's face and Remus kept his back the perfect temperature, cooling his body down enough so he didn't overheat. A blanket was thrown over their legs, which were intertwined.

Every now and then, Sirius would read a few sentences of Remus's book, which was in French, but for the most part, he was to dozing off. _Until_ he realized that the main character was smarting off to a teacher, then he woke up enough to read the scene.

Sirius began to laugh quietly. Remus looked down at him and gave him a questioning look. "He reminds me of James." He mumbled.

"Who?"

"Paul."

"What?" Remus closed his book slightly and pushed a long, black strand of hair behind the boy's ear.

" ' 'Vous perturbez ma classe. Mais si vous pouvez répondre à cette question, je vous laisserai utiliser les toilettes.' Puis, elle demande à Toto, 'Où est le plus grand fleuve du monde ?' 'Sous mon banc,' il répond.' ' "

_{"You disturb my class. But if you answer that question, I'll let you use the toilet." Then she asks Mr. Toto, "Where is the biggest river in the world?" "Under my bench," he answers.}_

Sirius read beautifully and perfectly. "You don't get it? Here let me explain, so pretty much-" but he never got to finish because Remus shifted and proceeded to hit the other boy repeatedly with a pillow.

"What – the – _hell_ -" He asked between smacks, Sirius alight with laughter, put his hands up to try and catch the pillow. " _Weeks_ you've been talking in a _horrid_ French accent and _botching_ _every_ _word_ you say and you are telling me you can speak it _perfectly_?" Remus snapped, playfully.

"Maybe," Sirius replied with a cheeky grin. "Sexy though, isn't it."

"Oh my god, Padfoot. Is that why you aren't taking any languages? Just how many do you know?"

"A fair few," Sirius smirked, wrapping his arms around Remus again and looking up at the boy. He wormed his way back into his side, nudging his face into the crook of Remus's neck and huffing out, enjoying the way it made the other boy shiver. Remus glanced up at the stairways, making sure that no one was coming, even though they had been in a compromising, impossible to explain position for the last two hours.

"It is quite sexy..." Remus mumbled. Sirius chuckled as he began to plant sloppy kisses across his collar bone, stopping and taking his time above the base of it, where he knew the boy's weak spot was. "Say something…" He prompted quietly, leaning his head to the side and giving Sirius more access.

"Something."

"You're such a mutt," Remus said, rolling on top of the boy. "I meant in French." he murmured into the crook of Sirius's jaw.

" _Je t'aime tellement et je ne veux jamais te laisser partir_."

_I love you so much and I never want to let you go._ Sirius felt the way Remus froze. He didn't know how well the other boy spoke French, but it was obviously enough to understand what he was saying.

For the first time, he had told him he loved him.

Remus sat up and sent an analyzing, yet kind look over the extremely nervous boy, who sat up and tried his best to not break eye contact. "I love you, Remus."

"I love you too, Sirius."

"Wanna go upstairs?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much."


End file.
